


Time to Steal

by Captain_Giggles



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Rip is 100 percent done.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Giggles/pseuds/Captain_Giggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard Snart never lets the rest of the crew see the inside of his room. Captain Rip Hunter is about to find out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Steal

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in my docs and figured I'd upload it.

“Are you absolutely sure Gideon?” Rip sighed, sinking further into his chair.

_“Yes, Captain. The Scepter of Anedjib is one of the main components of Vandal Savage’s take over. In the year 2156 he will finally unlock its power and use it to increase his number of followers and conquer the planet just ten years later. Without it, he will be set back several years and his army will be significantly decreased.”_

“And where and when is this scepter?”

_“The Scepter of Anedjib was first discovered by archaeologists in year 2084. It was put on display in the Saunhall Museum two years later. There are currently no records of any successful thefts taking place at the museum until the arrival of Vandal Savage in 2097. According to history as it is now, the security was considered impenetrable. However, given his records, Mr. Snart should‒”_

“Yes,” Rip groaned, running a hand over his hair in frustration. “I have no doubt that Mr. Snart is capable of stealing the scepter first.”

_“You do not seem pleased, Captain.”_

“No, no, no. I’m glad we can get the scepter before Savage, but‒,” the Captain sank further into his seat and pinched between his eyes, hoping to preemptively ward off an impending headache. It was true that Rip had recruited Snart for situations such as this, however, in all honesty, the Time Master _loathed_ the smug criminal. Just the thought of having to go and tell the thief that his skill set was required was making his blood pressure rise. No doubt Snart would get all ‒ _smirky_ ‒ and say some comment that would make Rip want to hit his head against the nearest wall. Not to mention that the actual mission was sure to be a nightmare. Snart never followed any of Rip’s orders, preferring to go off and do his own thing. It was mutiny.

“Gideon, where is Mr. Snart right now?”

_“Mr. Snart is in his room, Captain. Should I call him for you?”_

Well that was surprising. Usually the criminal could be found in either the cargo hold or playing cards with Ms. Lance in the most inconvenient places. He knew they did that on purpose. Something about making their teammates have to step over or around them to get down a hall or up some stairs gave them some sort of petty amusement, he was sure of it.

“No, thank you Gideon. I’d like to speak with him privately.”

Deciding to get this over with, Rip thanked Gideon again and made his way to Snart’s assigned room. He wondered if the man had personalized it at all. Probably not, he thought. Captain Cold didn’t seem the type to settle into one place. Which is why he was so surprised when he knocked and the door slid open. Almost every available inch of space was covered in artwork and artifacts from the many times they had visited. The Time Master’s jaw dropped in both horror and amazement. There were so many. How had he not noticed?

“Can I help you, _Rip_?” Snart drawled, somehow making his name sound like it had more than one syllable. It was enough to snap him out of his stupor, allowing him to finally focus on the _completely unrepentant_ man before him. Really, though. Snart could at least have the grace to look a little bit guilty about smuggling billions ‒no, trillions!‒ of dollars worth of stolen artwork and jewels onto Rip’s ship. 

“Mr. Snart! When on earth did you have time to steal all of this?!” He shrieked, voice cracking a bit. Leonard, raising one expressive brow, didn’t seem impressed.

“There is _always_ time to steal.”

“Do you have any idea what damages you could have caused to the timeline?! Some of these paintings are _priceless_! Not to mention‒,” a bright and unusually colored painting in the corner caught his attention. “Is that a Van Gogh? You _stole_ from Vincent Van Gogh?!”

Snart scoffed and sneered. “What do you think I am, Rip? A monster? Everyone has seen that episode of Doctor Who. I _paid_ for that painting. Sure, I lifted the cash from some prick’s wallet, but paid for all the same. I’d say I made good ole Vinny’s day. Chalk that one up as a good deed.”

“Mr. Snart, I‒”

“Oh, save it Rip. We both know you aren’t going to stop me.” He leaned casually against the doorframe and crossed his arms. “How about we skip the scolding and get to the why you’re here.”

The Time Master took a deep breath and tried to draw himself up into the intimidating form a Captain should be. After a brief staring contest, in which Cold didn’t even flinch, he let the breath out in a single whoosh. The criminal still didn’t move, patiently waiting as Captain Hunter pinched at his face and mumbled obscenities. Eventually he regained his composure and faced the most frustrating member of his crew.

“I need you to steal something.” Rip grudgingly admitted, feeling slightly foolish about his earlier outburst considering what he had come here to ask the man to do. ”Don’t!” He held up a hand when Snart’s impassive face finally shifted into something mocking. “I don’t want to hear it.”

An unholy light gleamed behind icy blue eyes, but the thief only shrugged and tilted his head in acquiescence. He would drop it… for now.

“What am I stealing?” He asked, getting down to business. There was nothing better than the thrill of a good heist. 

“The Scepter of Anedjib. Its… early liberation... should set Vandal Savage’s plan back a few years. Gideon will have the information you need.”

“Sounds fun.” Snart stepped out into the hall, brushing past Rip, and slapped a hand against the door across from his. “Let’s go, Mick! Captain wants us to steal some shit.”

A moment later the door slid open to reveal a grinning arsonist. “Fucking finally!” He cheered. “Will I get to use my gun?”

Rip tried to say ‘absolutely not’ at the same time Snart promised, “I’ll make sure of it.”

“Right on.” Mick Rory manically grinned, joining them in the hall. Before the door could fully close, Rip swore he saw Peter Paul Rubens’ _Prometheus Bound_ displayed proudly upon the wall.

“ _Oh for the love of‒_ ” Rip groaned, feeling the headache he’d known would come setting in. “Let’s just get this over with.” He started back to the command room.

“One sec,” Snart smirked, holding up a thin leather square. “Gotta put this with the others.” He strolled back into his room/gallery and opened a drawer filled to the point of bursting with more leather squares‒ No. _Wallets_.

Rip frantically patted down his coat, searching his pockets, but it wasn’t there. “How‒ When? _You‒_!”

Both crooks placed mockingly consoling hands on his shoulders as they passed the flustered Captain.

“There is _always_ time to steal, Rip.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure Leonard Snart is a closet pop-culture nerd. Nothing will change my mind about this.  
> But seriously, not even he would steal directly from Van Gogh.


End file.
